


Minty Fresh

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2017 Fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Dubious First Aid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: "Did you know dental floss works great on stitches, Oikawa-san?  I only passed out twice and I'm pretty sure my wound is now minty fresh."





	Minty Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for serpheat for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 7. The prompt was the quote in the summary.

Just _what_ exactly had Tobio been _thinking_?

Oikawa paced back and forth in the small living room of the safehouse. The early reports from the rest of the team had been bad enough, but to make matters worse, Tobio had somehow slipped free of _all_ of them, and no one had heard from him since. If Tobio hadn't drawn so much attention with his little stunt, Oikawa would have sent out a search team by now, but thanks to said stunt, he couldn't risk his people being seen on the street. Tobio was on his own.

His phone rang, and he nearly dropped it before regaining his composure as he answered the call. "What the hell were you thinking, Tobio-chan!?" he snapped. "We have teams for a reason. You don't just abandon your team and hare off on your own."

"I saw the double agent you've had eyes on for months pop out a side door when we moved in. I thought I could take him out for you."

Oikawa dug his fingers into his temples, not that it seemed to do much for the building headache. "And did you?"

"Yes, Oikawa-san."

"Please tell me you're not still near the scene."

"I'm in the safehouse one district east. I don't think anyone saw me, but I didn't want to risk staying too close."

Oikawa frowned. He still wasn't happy about it, but at least Tobio had kept his head for once, so why weren't the alarm bells in his head settling down? For a few seconds, the only sound over the line was Tobio's quick breathing.

Quick breathing…

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa said, "just how close did your little turnabout play come to turning on you instead?"

"I'm fine," Tobio replied, but the tight edge to his voice was obvious now that Oikawa was listening for it.

"Don't lie to me, Tobio-chan."

"Did you know dental floss works great on stitches, Oikawa-san?" The laugh that followed was far too close to hysteria to be any comfort at all. "I only passed out twice, and I'm pretty sure my wound is now minty fresh."

Oikawa bit back any number of inappropriate responses before he found one that was suitable. "I'm coming to you," he ordered, grabbing the first-aid kit that lived in his desk and double-checking his gun. "Don't move. You didn't bleed all the way to the front door, did you?"

"I'm not an idiot. This jacket's never going to be the same again, but there's no blood between there and here."

Under other circumstances, Oikawa would have dragged along someone from the medical team, but with the current mess, he would have to be good enough. It wasn't like he hadn't done stitches himself in a pinch once or twice before. And at the very least, it couldn't be worse than whatever disaster Tobio had made. Out of all things, what had possessed him to think _dental floss_ was a good idea?

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Try not to pass out a third time before I arrive," Oikawa ordered before he hung up. Really, what was he going to do with this overeager kid?


End file.
